Slowpoke And The Poke Cemitery
by Ixa-Chan
Summary: Mandem Reviews! Divirtam-se com essa história totalmente sem sentido.. Na cidade de Azalea..


Slowpoke And The Poke Cemitery  
  
Nota: A E.S.P. Corp. tem o orgulho de apresentar o seu mais novo filme de terror! Mistério, suspense, ação, em uma história totalmente sem pé nem cabeça. Espero que peguem uma Coca e uma Pipoca e aproveitem! (Aparece um símbolo muito copiado da MGM com um Espeon rosnando no meio. XDDD)  
  
Era noite na pacata cidade de Azalea, uma brilhante lua cheia iluminava as ruas quase vazias da cidade e apenas o som do vento era escutado.. Uma densa neblina decaia na noite daquela macabra sexta-feira treze. Na frente do Ginásio Pokémon da cidade havia um vulto solitário..  
  
Bugsy: (Com uma chave tentando trancar a porta do ginásio aparentemente bem irritado) Droga, Droga, isso só acontece comigo, isso é hora da chave emperrar!  
  
Spinarak: Spi..   
  
O vento sopra um pouco mais forte, dando um assobio fino dentre o galho das árvores.  
  
Bugsy: Ahh.. (Cara de Apavorado) D-deixa essa porta para lá.. Eu não quero ficar na r-rua em uma sexta-feira treze como esta e.. (Se ouve um assovio mais forte) GAHHHHH VOCÊ OUVIU.. você ouviu isso Spinarak?   
  
Spinarak: Spii.. Narak! (De repente o Spinarak sai correndo dentre a neblina, como louco)  
  
Bugsy: Ei, o que você está fazendo??? Ficou louco??? (Bugsy sai correndo pela cidade atrás do Spinarak)  
  
Correndo, ele meio que vê a criaturinha verde se esgueirando dentre a neblina, até entrar em um portão..  
  
Bugsy: Ora, o que você está fazendo aí Spinarak? Eu vou tirar você daí e.. (A voz dele congela ao olhar para o portão) e..  
  
Ele se vê diante de um enorme e enferrujado portão preto, que fica nos subúrbios de Azalea.. O lugar e feito por rochas antigas, e aparenta uma das primeiras construções da cidade, meio em ruínas.. Se vê quebrado no portão, de pendurado uma placa com os seguintes dizeres talhados: "Cemitério Pokémon Municipal de Azalea - Poké Cemitery".  
  
Bugsy:.. Ora eu.. hahaha, eu não posso estar com medo disso! É só um cemitério em uma noite nebulosa na sexta feira treze! O que mais pode acontecer? (Nesse mesmo instante, um raio ilumina os céus começando uma pesada tempestade) Oh, ótimo.. Sempre pode piorar..  
  
Então Bugsy empurrou trêmulo a porta do cemitério, que rangeu em um volume incrível. Com a chuva e a neblina, pouco se enxergava naquele lugar macabro.  
  
Bugsy: Spinarak.. Spinarak!!! Onde está você? E-eu juro que quando botar minha mãos em você.. Você vai desejar nunca ter nascido! Spinaraaaak! Spina..! (Bugsy havia tropeçado em um túmulo mais baixo e havia caído no maior túmulo do lugar. Era dedicado a um Slowpoke, pois havia uma enorme estátua prateada de um sobre o túmulo. Era muito grande sem duvida!) Droga.. (Ele passa a mão na cabeça) O que? Sangue? Ah, Spinarak.. Onde está você? (Nisso, algumas gotas de sangue caem no túmulo do Slowpoke) Droga.. Eu vou matar você se você não aparecer! MATAR!!! ESTÁ OUVINDO?? (Ao falar isso, um trovão quebrou os céus num barulho horrendo. Bugsy geralmente não fala assim com seus pokémons, mas a situação era realmente de enlouquecer,) GAHH! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?? Spi.. Spinarak! Você está aí? (Ele estende a pokébola trêmulo) V-volte.. Agora.. Eu.. tenho que sair daqui.. (Ele levanta e vai correndo ao portão, mas ao abri-lo ele escuta outro trovão e vê um enorme raio caindo sobre o Slowpoke prateado) GAHH!! EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI!! O PORTÃO!! EMPERROU!! AHHH!!   
  
Então, ao olhar para o túmulo, algo começa a rasgar a terra e aparecer.. Surge um crânio de Slowpoke com alguma parte meia decomposta pendurada, o corpo em um misto de ossos, pele mumificada e carne podre, se movimentando de um modo muito estranho e cambaleante. Ao sair da terra, cai outro raio na bizarra criatura e ele recupera um pouco mais de sua carne, dando para ver claramente a forma de um Slowpoke em putrefação. Bugsy esmurrava a porta como podia, porém ela estava travada e aquela coisa se aproximava mais e mais.. Ele não conseguia emitir um som sequer, até que viu a sua visão nublar, e passou a não escutar nada, até cair desmaiado no chão.. A ultima coisa que ele viu foi aquela coisa se aproximando..  
  
Bugsy: Aii.. Onde.. onde eu estou.. (Ele vê umas luzes e umas vozes) AHH!! CADÊ AQUELA COISA!! ONDE!! QUANDO??  
  
Médico: Acalme-se, relaxe! O que foi??  
  
Bugsy: Onde.. Eu estou?  
  
Médico: No hospital.. Te encontraram desmaiado no cemitério hoje de manhã.. Esperava estar no centro pokémon? (Gota)  
  
Bugsy: Quer dizer.. Que não foi um sonho? Ele está solto?  
  
Médico: Ele quem? o.o  
  
Bugsy: O Slowpoke morto que levantou do tumulo do cidade e veio devorar meus miolos!!! ELE VAI MATAR TODOS!!!  
  
Médico: O.O  
  
Bugsy: Não faça essa cara, é verdade!!!  
  
Médico: Espera um minuto mocinho.. Não saia daí, prometo que não deixarei ele entrar!  
  
Bugsy: Mas.. Mas..  
  
Tempos depois..  
  
Psiquiatra: Desde quando você vê pokémons mortos levantando dos túmulos?  
  
Bugsy: MAS EU VI! EU JURO!  
  
Psiquiatra: Eu sei, eu sei que você viu. Eu acredito em você.. Agora se você me falar desde quando, podemos te ajudar..  
  
Bugsy: Por favor.. Ele vai matar todos nós!  
  
Psiquiatra: (Anotando) Aham.. Bom, por enquanto você vai ficar aqui neste quarto, eu volto mais tarde para conversarmos.. Tchauzinho!  
  
Bugsy: Tiraram meus pokémons.. Acham que eu sou louco.. Eu.. Não acredito.. Não pode ficar pior! Não pode!!  
  
Whitney: (Do outro lado da janela) Oooii!! (Sorri) O que você está fazendo em um hospital?   
  
Bugsy: Whitney? O que você acha?? Eu... Ahn.. me machuquei e vim parar aqui! O que você está fazendo em Azalea?  
  
Whitney: Ahn.. O que eu estou fazendo eu.. eu.. (Longa pausa para reflexão) eu.. vim.. Ah! Eu vim pegar Apricorns para fazer Love Balls!   
  
Bugsy: Você quer fazer pokémons se apaixonarem?  
  
Whitney: Não..  
  
Bugsy: Então para que Love Balls?  
  
Whitney: (Cara muito entusiasmada) São Rosa!!  
  
Bugsy: (Pof)... Err.. Você pode me fazer um favor? Me tira daqui?  
  
Whitney: Como? Quebrando as grades na janela?   
  
Bugsy: (Ai meu são Lugia da paciência sagrada) Não.. É que.. Diga ao médico que você é minha irmã e que vai me levar para casa!  
  
Whitney: Você é meu irmão? o.o  
  
Bugsy: (Buahh.. ) Nããão! Vai lá e faça o que eu mandei que eu.. Arranjo uns Apricorns rosa para você!  
  
Whitney: Tuudu bem! ^-^  
  
Algum tempo depois, o médico aparece e devolve a Bugsy suas coisas, o falando que sua irmã estava lá fora o esperando.. Milagrosamente, tudo deu certo.. Por hora!  
  
Bugsy: Ah, a liberdade! Muito, muito obrigado mesmo Whitney!  
  
Whitney: As ordens. Mas o médico disse que é para você tomar remédio diariamente e..  
  
Bugsy: Whitney!! Eu não sou louco, entende??  
  
Whitney: Não? ..Mas.. O médico disse que..  
  
Bugsy: Esqueça o médico! Vamos para o ginásio que eu vou (tentar) explicar!  
  
Então, ao chegar com muito custo ao ginásio (Porque a Whitney quis comprar sorvete.. E queria comprar mais coisas também..) Bugsy fica parado atônito em frente a construção.  
  
Whitney: (Desligada com seu sorvete de morango Pink) Ahh.. O que foi? Algum problema por termos parado nesse balcão?  
  
Bugsy: (A ponto de chorar) Balcão?? Meu ginásio virou um balcão?? Eles saquearam, e depenaram ele enquanto eu deixei com a porta aberta! Esses, esses sem coração!! Droga, droga, droga!!  
  
Whitney: Ora, acalme-se.. Sobraram as madeiras.. Você pode fazer um estacionamento coberto..  
  
Bugsy: ..........Escuta, se você ficar quieta eu te dou outro sorvete, está bem?  
  
Whitney: Yeap! ^-^  
  
Bugsy: Ai.. Eu vou para casa.. Te vejo por aí.. Até..  
  
Whitney: Hm, até.. Ei, aonde é o Centro Pokémon?  
  
Bugsy: (Gota) Você não sabe? Vire a direita e ande até encontrar..  
  
Whitney: Ahhn.. (Termina o sorvete) E a sua casa?  
  
Bugsy: É no fim da rua.. Porque?  
  
Whitney: Para caso eu me perder...  
  
Bugsy: Tchau..  
  
Então, Bugsy foi até a sua casa no fim da rua.. Entrou, e caiu na cama, morto de cansaço. Obviamente ele dormiu bem mau, sonhando com Slowpokes assassinos e coisas do gênero. No meio de um pesadelo, ele houve um forte rangido na porta da frente, ele pulou, caiu da cama, fez um terrível estrondo, e derrubou o abajur na sua cabeça. Porém, depois disso ele decidiu se levantar, e foi para a porta da frente. Começou a sentir medo, porém cessou quando ele ouviu Whitney se esgoelando do outro lado da casa. O Slowpoke talvez tenha sido só um devaneio, talvez uma loucura mesmo. Com o treinamento no ginásio, estava cansado e estressado.. Não era nada! E ele abriu a porta!  
  
Whitney estava com um pijama rosa bebe, pantufas e gorro combinando. Carregava algo que parecia uma Cleafairy de pelúcia em um dos braços, e no outro, carregava a mala.  
  
Whitney: Escoamento, uahh.. No meio da noite? Mandaram todo mundo sair de lá e.. Uahh.. Eu estou morrendo de sono. (Ela disse isso, já entrando e deitando no sofá. Ao virar as costas do pijama, deu para ver uma visível mancha vermelha que havia na roupa)  
  
Bugsy: Mas, eu nunca vi o centro de Azalea fazer isso e.. O que isso na sua blusa???  
  
Whitney: Isso? Ah.. Provavelmente.. Uahh.. Sangue..  
  
Bugsy: O QUE?  
  
Whitney: (Levanta com uma cara horrível de sono) Uahh.. Okay.. Eu vou explicar.. Estava no Centro, todos estavam dormindo. Pois bem, alguma criatura quebrou o chão e começou a ferir as pessoas.. Como eu queria era dormir, eu vim para cá.. Uahh..  
  
Bugsy: Gahh! O Slowpoke!! Você, você nem parece assustada! Você percebe a gravidade da situação?  
  
Whitney: Gravidade..?  
  
Bugsy: TEM UMA CRIATURA ASSASSINA CORRENDO PELA CIDADE!!  
  
Whitney: Ah, várias pessoas sumiram de Azalea e foram achadas mutiladas no inicio de Ilex.. Esses dias, deu no jornal.. Você não vê TV? Achei que isso não era importante..  
  
Bugsy: Estava preso naquele hospital maldito! Eu não acredito! DEVIA TER DITO!  
  
Whitney: Tá, tá, agora que eu te expliquei, me deixe dormir siiiim?  
  
Bugsy: Tá. Eu vou d-dormir também..   
  
Porém Bugsy não pregou os olhos a noite inteira. Parte porque a cidade estava sendo dizimada por uma criatura psicopata. Parte porque a culpa era puramente dele e ele provavelmente ia ser mandado á cadeira elétrica se alguém soubesse. E parte porque a sua companheira líder de ginásio ronca como um Tauros! (Num é nem Miltank..!)  
  
Então, amanhece mais um dia! Bugsy se sente como se a sua consciência fosse composta de Snorlax, e levanta rapidamente, para ligar o rádio local..  
  
"E continua o pânico na cidade de Azalea! A criatura está se locomovendo por debaixo da terra, pelos canos e parece que não escolhe as vitimas por algum motivo especial. Testemunhas dizem que aparenta ser um Slowpoke.. Mas ele se move consideravelmente rápido! As autoridades pediram para que as pessoas se mantenham calmas, apesar da cidade estar interditada e nem pessoas, nem pokémons poderem entrar ou sair. "Melhor perder uma cidade do que um continente!" – Disse um dos colaboradores da interdição de Azalea. Os moradores estão morrendo cada vez em maior número e parece que ninguém vai ceder. A ultima informação é que o monstro está.... GAHH!!" Barulhos de cortes e gritos são ouvidos.  
  
Bugsy: (Desliga o aparelho trêmulo) E agora.. Estamos condenados!  
  
Whitney: (Que acordou de repente..) Oh não! Interditados! Eu tenho ginástica amanhã, preciso sair daqui o quanto antes!  
  
Bugsy: (Gota) Precisamos.. Precisamos.. P-precisamos detê-lo!! Tem que haver um modo! Ele vai matar a cidade inteira.. E.. Eu NÂO QUERO MORRER! (Buahhhhhhh ; . ;)  
  
Whitney: Eu também tenho que ir..?  
  
Bugsy: É.. Você também tem que ir!  
  
Whitney: Porque?   
  
Bugsy: Porque eu estou com med.. Digo, porque você não pode faltar a sua IMPORTANTÍSSIMA aula de ginástica!  
  
Whitney: Você tem razão.. Eu vou! (Sorrindo) Que emocionante, eu nunca matei um zumbi psicopata assassino antes! Êêê! ^-^  
  
Bugsy: (Gota)  
  
Bugsy volta para casa, e arruma uma mala com tudo que poderia ser útil para destruir a criatura.. Whitney, feliz e sorridente veste uma roupa toda preta achando que está participando de um filme de caça-fantasmas e obriga Bugsy a vestir uma roupa preta também.  
  
Whitney: Muito bem! Vamos!  
  
Bugsy: Porque você está tão feliz? Vamos correr risco de vida!!  
  
Whitney: É? o.o  
  
Bugsy: Esquece.. Vamos.. Não acho que vai ser difícil achá-lo..  
  
Então, nossos destemidos heróis saem noite adentro pela, agora sombria, cidade de Azalea.. Logo ouvem gritos e correria e descobrem que o alvo está próximo..  
  
Morador1: Gahh! É o nosso fim!! Salvem suas vidas!! (Corre)  
  
Morador2: Ele vai matar a todos!! Gahhh!! (Corre)  
  
Então, em meio a uma possa de sangue..   
  
Slowpoke Zumbi: SLOOOOOWWWWW!!  
  
Whitney: Muito bem seu feioso! Eu num tenho medo de você!! Venha!! Iá-há-iá!  
  
Bugsy: O.O N-não.. Whitney, fica quieta..  
  
Slowpoke: (Indo na direção deles, com as patas dianteiras levantadas) SLOOOOOOWWW!!  
  
Bugsy: N-não se aproxime, n-ão se aproxime. (Andando para trás)  
  
Whitney: Seu monstrengo!! Eu não vou perder a minha aula por sua causa!  
  
Slowpoke: SLOOOOWWW???  
  
Bugsy: E-e.. Agora.. o que faremos??  
  
Whitney: Uma batalha! Não somos treinadores??  
  
Bugsy: (Gota) Ah é você tem razão.. Como sabe disso?  
  
Whitney: Estava no meu script! ^-^  
  
Slowpoke: SLOOOOOOOWWWW!! (Se aproximando)  
  
Whitney: Miltank! Vaaaaaai!  
  
Bugsy: Scyther, me salve, por favor!!!!   
  
Slowpoke não pareceu abalado ao se ver em uma batalha, e continuou a agir do mesmo modo. Miltank atacava simultaneamente com Rollout enquanto Scyther tentava fatiar o zumbi com o seu Fury Cutter, porém Slowpoke parecia muito ágil (Afinal, ele não é um simples Slowpoke!), desviando dos golpes e deixando os pokémons confusos. Ambos treinadores pareciam tensos, e tentavam fazer os pokémons sincronizarem os golpes. Em um momento, Miltank rolou em direção ao Slowpoke, que pulou, porém Scyther vinha logo atrás e atravessou o Slowpoke no meio com uma das lâminas, tingindo tudo em volta de um sangue quase negro.  
  
Bugsy: Conseguimos?? Conseguimos!!   
  
Whitney: Yeahhh!! Yuhuuu!!  
  
Inesperadamente o Scyther voa longe, atingido pelo Slowpoke, que se movia debilitadamente. Este parou próximo a uma possa de sangue e começou a tomá-lo, restituindo o seu corpo novamente, e fugindo em seguida.  
  
Bugsy: Não acredito, ele está vivo! (Se é que você pode chamar isso de vida, mas..) Scyther, você lutou muito bem.. Está tudo bem?  
  
Whitney: Parabéns Miltank! Mostramos quem manda! Volte!  
  
Bugsy: (Gota) Volte, Scyther! E agora?? Ele é imortal.. Sempre vai se restituir.. Você tem idéia de como matar uma criatura já morta?   
  
Whitney: Olha, para falar a verdade não, mas posso tentar resolver! (Tira um celular pink da bolsa)  
  
Bugsy: (Olhando) O que você vai fazer?  
  
Whitney: (Ligando) Alô, Morty?  
  
Bugsy: O.O Putz, eu nunca ia pensar nisso.. Ele pode saber como lidar com um zumbi!!  
  
Whitney: Alô? (Berrando) Oi! Eu liguei pra perguntar.. perguntar.. (Vira pro Bugsy) Era como destruir o Slowpoke né?  
  
Bugsy: (Gota) Dá isso aqui! (Pega o celular) Alô? (Ouve um barulho de música alta) Morty??  
  
Morty: (Berrando também) Alô! O que acontece ae? Espera um pouco.. Dá pra abaixar esse som por favor? (Falando calmo e educadamente, como sempre)  
  
Bugsy: (Ainda berrando por causa da musica) Você está acompanhando o que acontece em Azalea pela TV??  
  
Morty: A, sim claro, do pokémon assassino né? Espera... ABAIXA ESSA MUSICA PÔ!! (Ver o Morty estressado é algo raro.. hehe)  
  
Bugsy: (Berrando menos) Bom, o pokémon assassino é um zumbi.. Você tem idéia de como parar um zumbi??  
  
Morty: Ah, depende, aqui em casa deve ter uns livros.. Mas como você tem certeza? Um minutinho.. PELO AMOR DE HO-OH, EUSINE SE VOCÊ NÃO DESLIGAR ESSE SOM.......... Alô? Como estava dizendo, você tem certeza que ele é um zumbi? Como?  
  
Bugsy: Bem, eu.. Err.. Eu despertei ele!  
  
Morty: VOCÊ O QUÊ??? Bom.. E então?  
  
Bugsy: Mas eu e a Whitney, que está presa aqui porque a cidade está interditada, tentamos destruir o Slowpoke, mas ele se regenerou ao beber um pouco de sangue..  
  
Morty: Sangue? Bom, eu vou ver o que acho a respeito.. Podem me ligar depois?  
  
Bugsy: Pode deixar, minha vida depende disso!!  
  
Morty: (Desliga)  
  
Whitney: E então? Vai dar para mim ir na aula amanhã?  
  
Bugsy: Não sei, não sei!! Vamos voltar para minha casa, ficar na rua me dá muito medo na atual situação..  
  
Então.. Chegando na casa de Bugsy, eles descobriram que a Luz e a Água haviam sido cortadas.. E isso havia ocorrido em toda a cidade..  
  
Bugsy: (Olhando distante para o chão) Sem comida, sem água, sem luz.. (A casa está iluminada por algumas velas..) Está situação está complicada.. Eu não quero morrer!  
  
Whitney: Eu não acredito!! Não vou poder tomar banho!!  
  
Bugsy: (Gota) Bom, acho que já deu uma hora.. Liga pro Morty que eu não sei o numero..  
  
Whitney: Tá... (Disca)  
  
Bugsy: (Pega da mão da Whitney) Morty? Descobriu algo?  
  
Morty: Acho que sim! Ele se alimenta de sangue, pelo que entendi!  
  
Bugsy: Sim, e daí?  
  
Morty: Como você acordou ele?  
  
Bugsy: Bom, o meu Spinarak entrou no cemitério.. E eu caí sobre uma estátua de um Slowpoke.. E ele saiu da terra!  
  
Morty: Você se machucou ou algo assim?  
  
Bugsy: Sim.. Eu.. Eu bati a cabeça na estatua.. E eu acho que caiu umas gotas de sangue no túmulo..  
  
Morty: E o dia? O Tempo..  
  
Bugsy: Foi na Sexta feira... treze.. Chovia e trovejava...  
  
Morty: É isso!! O espírito do Slowpoke sabia que podia reviver nesse dia e em um tempo como esse! Por isso ele atraiu o Spinarak! E ao deixar sangue cair para ele, você o fez reviver!!  
  
Bugsy: .....e como posso "desreviver" ele?  
  
Morty: Bom, isso eu não achei em livro nenhum.. Mas.. eu acho que se você conseguir atraí-lo para o cemitério e deixar cair sangue sobre o túmulo dele, e o ferir profundamente, você consegue se livrar da maldição! É só reverter as coisas!  
  
Bugsy: Obrigado.. É só isso que eu preciso! Me livrarei dele o quanto antes, a propósito, como você descobriu que revertendo as coisas eu posso destruí-lo?  
  
Morty: Não fui eu! Mas o Eusine disse que isso dá certo em todo filme de terror!  
  
Bugsy: Ah.. Claro.. (Eu vou confiar em filme de terror...) Bom, eu vou ver o que faço.. Tchau..   
  
Morty: Tchau! Ei, agora é a minha vez no videogame, Eusine.. (Desliga)  
  
Whitney: E entããão? Você vai fazer o que ele disse?  
  
Bugsy: (Suspira profundamente) Tenho outra opção..?  
  
Então, nossos destemidos (anti)heróis seguem corajosamente para (a morte certa..) destruir o maléfico Slowpoke Zumbi. Conseguirão eles se livrar do fim e salvar Azalea? Ou Johto inteiro sucumbirá a esse maléfico pokémon? Continue lendo, e descubra!  
  
Bugsy: Eu não gostei dos parênteses.. -.-"  
  
Perguntei?  
  
Bom, continuando.. Ambos estão na casa do Bugsy tentando ver o que levarão para a batalha final..  
  
Whitney: Vamos! Precisamos destruí-lo antes da hora de dormir porque senão não vou pegar o ultimo ônibus para Goldenrod!  
  
Bugsy: Isso se voltarmos vivos.. Ah.. E-eu.. Eu não quero morrer!!  
  
Whitney: Ora, mas não vamos morrer! É só um Slowpoke assassino!! o.o  
  
Bugsy:   
  
Então, finalmente eles saem da casa e vão enfrentar o Slowpoke......  
  
A cidade está em um clima pós-guerra, pessoas mutiladas caídas na rua, casas pegando fogo (Pela falta de luz colocaram velas em todos os lugares, e aos ataques do Slowpoke, elas caiam e queimavam os destroços da casa), gente gritando e correndo.. Ele estava perto. O cheiro forte de sangue não mentia..  
  
Bugsy: (Com uma velha lanterna, iluminando becos) Ele está por aqui.. Eu tenho certeza!  
  
Whitney: Ei seu Slowpoke de meia tigela! Da ultima vez demos tanta porrada que você saiu com o babo entre as pernas! Vem aqui de novo se tem orgulho de ser um Pokémon!!  
  
Slowpoke: (Vindo das sombras, entre as casas em chamas, com os olhos flamejantes.. Põe uma neblina na frente também..) SLOOOOOOOWWWWW!!  
  
Bugsy: Ah, sua maluca!!  
  
Whitney: Héhéhé, sempre funciona! Ow seu besta, vem me pegar!  
  
Bugsy: Gah!! (Se esconde atrás de uma árvore)  
  
Slowpoke: POOOOOOOKE!!!! òó (Toma um impulso e pula contra a Whitney)  
  
Whitney: Heim? Aihhhhhhhh!! M-Miltank, vai! (Miltank sai girando da pokéball e se choca contra o famigerado Slowpoke, jogando-o longe) Arf, arf.. Obrigado Miltank, volte!  
  
Bugsy: Você tá legal?   
  
Whitney: Aih, não.. Ele mordeu o meu pulso e está doendo.. E sangrando..  
  
Bugsy: Bom, não dá tempo de se lamentar! Vamos fugir!! Eu tenho uma idéia!  
  
Whitney: Está bem.. (Levanta)  
  
Bugsy corre pela cidade destroçada, e Whitney vai logo atrás, apertando o pulso que sangrava sem parar.. Até que eles param, no cemitério da cidade.. As grades negras, agora manchadas de sangue e a placa de pendurada fracamente.. E uma cena chocante logo a seguir..  
  
Bugsy: O que.. o que aconteceu??  
  
O que aparentava era que ele levava suas presas para a toca. Todo o lugar, menos o túmulo escancarado da criatura estava coberta por partes de pokémons e humanos destroçados, o lugar exalava uma mistura de cheiro de carne podre com sangue fresco.. Ao virar para trás, eles se deparam com os olhos cruéis do dono do local..  
  
Slowpoke: SLOOOOWWWWW!!  
  
Bugsy: Você.. Eu sabia que viria!  
  
Whitney: Como ele nos seguiu??  
  
Bugsy: Acho que seguiu o cheiro do seu sangue.. Por isso supunha que ele iria nos seguir até aqui! Onde vai ser o fim.. Dele! (Espero)  
  
Slowpoke: POKEEEE!! SLOWWW!! (A criatura se moveu ao cemitério, andando calmo, vagarosa e cautelosamente.. Entrou no meio dos dois, e olhava ambos com um olhar tenebroso de ódio)  
  
Bugsy: Scyther!! Vai!  
  
Whitney: Miltank! Vaaaai!  
  
Slowpoke começou a batalhar ferozmente contra os oponentes, parecia até outro, diferente de antes. Estava mais forte. Em um combinado, como da outra vez, até conseguiram ferir o Slowpoke, mas este parecia não se importar, desviando e ferindo os dois. Ele dava mordidas violentas em ambos, mas todas físicas. Parecia que as características Psíquicas e Aquáticas não se aplicavam a ele. Tanto Scyther quanto Miltank estavam cansados e muito feridos.  
  
Whitney: Miltank.. Continue lutando.. Eu.. espero que você consiga e eu.. (Whitney senta no chão, caindo desmaiada em seguida. Uma poça de sangue se junta no local, pois ela estava perdendo muito sangue pelo corte no pulso. Estava pálida e tendia a ficar mais..  
  
Bugsy: Whitney? DROGA! A-agora.. Estou só eu.. Espera.. (Ele abaixou e pegou um pano amarrando no pulso de Whitney) E agora... O QUE??  
  
Bugsy se distraiu, e sem a treinadora para guiá-la, Miltank fez o mesmo. Ao tentar atacar o Slowpoke, ambos se cruzaram, e o Slowpoke deu uma desviada incrível, fazendo Scyther perfurar Miltank com os dois sabres, e lotar o rosto com o sangue rubro que jorrava.  
  
Bugsy: Scyther! Não!!!! VOLTE!   
  
Mas a pokéball não fazia efeito, Slowpoke estava usando algo maligno e impedindo que o raio da pokéball aparecesse. Scyther permaneceu parado algum tempo. Abriu os seus olhos, e viu tudo a sua volta em vermelho, a cor que os pokémons de sua espécie mais odeiam. Olhou com ódio e começou a atacar tudo que podia, mutilando mais os corpos, e gritando, agonizado da dor que sentia a cada movimento.   
  
Bugsy: PARE! Pare com isso! Eu.. Eu.. Eu vou te ajudar.. Preciso conseguir.. Mesmo.. Mesmo que isso custe a minha vida.. PAREEEE!  
  
Bugsy pulou contra o Scyther. Precisava pará-lo para conseguir vencer o Slowpoke, ou seria morto pelo próprio pokémon. Ele segurou as láminas do pokémon com as próprias mãos, as cortando profundamente. O Scyther o atacava sem dó, e ele ficava cada vez com mais cortes profundos no corpo inteiro.  
  
Bugsy: (E-eu.. preciso parar as lâminas dele, por.. por um instante.. Só isso.. )  
  
Então ele forçou as lâminas do pokémon para a própria barriga as prendendo por um segundo e, nisso, ao berrar de dor, Bugsy passou a mão nos olhos do pokémon que voltou a ver as coisas sem o vermelho. Ele tirou as lâminas do treinador, e olhou tristemente. Ao virar, um ódio intenso o impeliu contra o Slowpoke, que, em um golpe, conseguiu decepar a cabeça do zumbi, espirrando um líquido negro e fétido como os cadáveres do local. Era agora. Bugsy, conseguiu agarrar o corpo e a cabeça do Slowpoke, e jogar para dentro do túmulo. Sangrava muito, e banhou o corpo do zumbi com o próprio sangue, caindo após ao lado, inconsciente. O túmulo se fechou. Havia tudo acabado..   
  
Mas... Esse é o fim? Todos morrem e a cidade está pior que o inferno? Não.. Não pode. Por isso ela não termina! Cruzes!  
  
Tempos depois..  
  
Whitney: Ahhn.. Onde.. Onde estou?   
  
Velhinha da Cabana: Você está na minha cabana! Eu achei você perto daqui, em Azalea..  
  
Whitney: Eu.. Não estou em Azalea?  
  
Velhinha: Não.. Está em Ilex.   
  
Whitney: Ilex..   
  
Velhinha: Fique calma! Vou pegar algo para você comer..  
  
Whitney: (Senta na cama e põe a cabeça na janela) Tudo isso.. Aconteceu? Eu.. eu não acredito.. tudo.. Tudo que eu desejo é que isso não seja verdade!! Alguém.. Escute meu pedido.. Estou aqui, quase morrendo.. Mas não posso acreditar no que aconteceu! Gostaria, que eu não tivesse vindo para Azalea! Queria que ainda fosse sexta feira treze! Eu não consigo acreditar que.. Eu perdi a minha aula de ginástica!!!  
  
Então, subitamente, dos confins de Ilex.. Aparece! Nada mais nada menos que Celebi!! E fica com pena de Whitney.. "Ela é louca" pensa ele.. Que começa a brilhar! Tudo começa brilhar! E nos vemos novamente.. Na sexta feira treze!  
  
...  
  
Prólogo  
  
Sexta Feira Treze, ás 4hs da tarde..  
  
Whitney: Como assim?? Não tem passagem para Azalea?? Eu.. Eu tenho que ir hoje!!  
  
Cara da bilheteria: Sinto muito. Acabaram hoje de manhã e..  
  
Whitney: Droga!! Só poderei ir no mês que vem!! Não vale a pena ficar só dois dias, e eu tenho um compromisso muito sério!! Hunf... (Sai andando e volta para casa..)  
  
Sexta Feira Treze, ás 8hs da noite..  
  
Bugsy: Está tarde.. Vamos Spinarak! Temos que ir para casa!  
  
Spinarak: Spinarak! ^^  
  
Então, já lá fora..  
  
Bugsy: (Com uma chave tentando trancar a porta do ginásio aparentemente bem irritado) Droga, Droga, isso só acontece comigo, isso é hora da chave emperrar!  
  
Spinarak: Spi..   
  
O vento sopra um pouco mais forte, dando um assobio fino dentre o galho das árvores.  
  
Bugsy: Ahh! Droga! Eu preciso.. Isso! Consegui trancar! Agora vamos para casa.. Volte!  
  
Um menininho está olhando lá fora na janela..  
  
Menininho: Senhor Bugsy! Não fique andando de noite na rua numa noite como essa! É sexta feira treze!! É perigoso!  
  
Bugsy: Besteira! Eu não acredito nessas superstições bobas.. É tudo mentira para assustar pessoas idiotas que acreditam em tudo! Aliás.. Acho que você não deveria estar na janela a essa hora..  
  
Menininho: Está bem! Mas um dia vai acontecer algo sério com você, se continuar pensando assim.. Boa noite.. (Sai da janela)  
  
Bugsy: Hunf, crianças..  
  
E Bugsy sumiu na neblina na sexta feira treze..  
  
-HAPPY END-   
  
Slowpoke: SLOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!  
  
-HAPPY?-  
  
Créditos  
  
(Tocando aquelas músicas bem bregas de crédito)  
  
Roteiro  
  
Espeon, Ixa  
  
Roteiro inicial  
  
Nido, Gary  
  
Atores principais  
  
Bugsy como Bugsy  
  
Whitney como Whitney  
  
Slowpoke Pacato como Slowpoke Zumbi  
  
Spinarak como Spinarak  
  
Scyther como Scyther  
  
Miltank como Miltank  
  
Tinta guache vermelha como Sangue  
  
Atores Coadjuvantes  
  
Bah, quem se importa?  
  
Atores convidados  
  
Morty como Morty  
  
Eusine como Eusine (Nota que ele não apareceu)  
  
Celebi como Celebi  
  
Cenário  
  
Basicamente isopor com guache,  
  
Cedido gentilmente por Zigzagoons selvagens  
  
Músicas  
  
CDs do marreteiro..  
  
Roupas  
  
Compradas no Torra Tudo!  
  
Agradecimentos  
  
Ao meu micro, ao meu ICQ, ao meu Game Boy  
  
E principalmente a você! ^^  
  
Bônus do DVD (HUAHUAHUA): Erros de Gravação.  
  
Spinarak: Spii.. Narak! (De repente o Spinarak sai correndo dentre a neblina, como louco)  
  
Bugsy: Ei, o que você está fazendo??? Ficou louco??? (Bugsy sai correndo pela cidade atrás do Spinarak)  
  
Diretor: Ei, não é por aí que o Spinarak deve correr!  
  
Spinarak: (Vai direto pra janela) SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...... CRASH!  
  
Diretor: Uii.. Ainda bem que estamos só no segundo andar.. CORTA!  
  
Bugsy: (Ai meu são Lugia da paciência sagrada) Não.. É que.. Diga ao médico que você é minha irmã e que vai me levar para casa!  
  
Whitney: Você é meu irmão? o.o  
  
Bugsy: Não.. Huahuahua! Você é minha irmã!! Que cena besta! Huahuahuahua!  
  
Whitney:   
  
Diretor: CORTA!!  
  
Bugsy: (Ai meu são Lugia da paciência sagrada) Não.. É que.. Diga ao médico que você é minha irmã e que vai me levar para casa!  
  
Whitney: Você é meu irmão? o.o  
  
Bugsy: BWAHAHAHA! Não, eu sou seu pai!!  
  
Diretor: CORTAAAA!!   
  
Diretor: Tomada 543.. Ação!  
  
Bugsy: (Ai meu são Lugia da paciência sagrada) Não.. É que.. Diga ao médico que você é minha irmã e que vai me levar para casa!  
  
Whitney: Você é meu irmão? o.o  
  
Bugsy: Nã.... pfff... BWAHAHAHAHA! D-desculpa! Hahaha.. Eu paro!  
  
Diretor: CORTA!!  
  
O Rádio: "Melhor perder uma cidade do que um continente!" – Disse um dos colaboradores da interdição de Azalea. Os moradores estão morrendo cada vez em maior número e parece que ninguém vai ceder. A ultima informação é Pssss!! Ksssss!! (Interferência) POCOTÓ POCOTÓ POCOTÓ! PONYTAZINHA POCOTÓ!!  
  
Bugsy: Gahhhh!! Isso não estava no Script!!  
  
Diretor: Corta... -.-"  
  
Whitney: Tá... (Disca)  
  
Bugsy: (Pega da mão da Whitney) Morty? Descobriu algo?  
  
Morty: Não sei.. O que eu tenho que falar?  
  
Eusine: Alô? Pô, você tem que levar ele pro cemitério sua besta.. E eu quero aparecer no filme também!! Oi gentee!   
  
Diretor: Corta..  
  
Eusine: Isso é injustiça! Se Suicune ver que sou famoso ele vai querer ser meu pokémon e aí..  
  
Diretor: EU JÁ MANDEI CORTAR!  
  
Olhou com ódio e começou a atacar tudo que podia, mutilando mais os corpos, e gritando, agonizado da dor que sentia a cada movimento.   
  
Bugsy: PARE! Pare com isso! Eu.. Eu.. Eu vou te ajudar.. Preciso conseguir.. Mesmo.. Mesmo que isso custe a minha vida.. PAREEEE! EI, NÃO É PRA ME ATACAR AINDA, ESTÁ ME MACHUCANDO VE VERDADE, ESTRUPÍCIO!  
  
Scyther: Scy..? (Gota) (O Liquido que jogaram nele é azul, mas foi recolorido cuidadosamente por programas avançados na edição (Cofcof, Paint Brush, Cofcof)  
  
Diretor: CORTAAA!!  
  
Então, subitamente, dos confins de Ilex.. Aparece! Nada mais nada menos que Celebi!! E fica com pena de Whitney.. "Ela é louca" pensa ele.. Que começa a brilhar! Tudo começa brilhar! E.. CRASHHH!! Tudo fica escuro!  
  
Whitney: O-ou, a lâmpada forte estourou...  
  
Diretor: CORTAAAAAA!!! Òó  
  
Bônus do DVD2: Entrevista (Gravação no estúdio)  
  
Mary: O que vocês acharam do filme?  
  
Whitney: Eu adorei!! Ganhei muito dinheiro e poderei comprar muitas coisas rosas com ele!  
  
Mary: E você, Bugsy?  
  
Bugsy: E achei dolorido... A maioria das cenas eu me machuquei de verdade..  
  
Todos: (Gooota)  
  
Mary: E o nosso astro?  
  
Slowpoke: Poke, poke, slow, slowpoke.. Slow slowpoke.. Slow!  
  
Bugsy: Ei, o astro sou eu!!  
  
Mary: (Ignora) E o que vai fazer sobre sua carreira no estrelato? Como se sente como celebridade?  
  
Slowpoke: Slow, slow! Poke poke slowpoke.. Poke slow! Slow..  
  
Mary: Muito exclarecedor!  
  
Eusine: Ei, eu devia ter aparecido mais!!  
  
Morty: Ah, fica quieto.. -.-  
  
Mary: Bom.. Você gostaria de participar de um filme de terror porque você gosta de filmes desse gênero, Eusine?  
  
Eusine: Eu sempre fui cismado com esses filmes.. Como toda criança normal, eu acordava de noite pensando que tinha um fantasma rondando o quarto..  
  
Mary: E tinha?  
  
Eusine: Sim! Eu sempre dormia na casa do Morty e o Gengar tem insônia!  
  
Todos: (Gota)  
  
Morty: Ai meu santo Ho-Oh...  
  
Mary: E você Autora, gostou?  
  
A Autora: (Gota) Eu.. Eu gostei! Claro! Eu fiquei um tempão escrevendo isso, mas valeu a pena! Yay!! ^^   
  
Mary: E.. Você pretende continuar fazendo roteiros?  
  
A Autora: Bom.. Sim.. Eu acho que sim.. Em breve vou tentar fazer uma história em Hoenn! Mas.. Eu não confio em mim.. Portanto não vou falar sobre!  
  
Mary: Alguém gostaria de falar algo?  
  
Bugsy: Eu gostaria de agradecer o povo de Azalea que cedeu a cidade para destruí.. usarmos no filme!  
  
Whitney: Quero mandar um beijo pra mamãe, pro papai, pras minhas amigas, pro meu tio, pras Miltanks do meu tio..  
  
Mary:   
  
Slowpoke: Poke! Slow, slowpoke!  
  
Morty: (Gota) Ah.. Eu não sei o que falar.. (Tímido feito sei lá o que)  
  
Eusine: Suicuneee!! Eu estou aqui!!  
  
A Autora: O Celebi não veio?  
  
Mary: Não. Ela já é famoso de outro filme, o estrelato já subiu a cabeça..  
  
A Autora: (Gota)  
  
Mary: Bom, o tempo está acabando.. Aqui é DJ Mary, do seu Rádio Goldenrod! Continue plugado no nosso programa!!  
  
Bom, num sei mais besteira para escrever.. Então fica por aí.. Obrigadinha a tooodos que leram!  
  
Pokémon Is Forever! ^-^  
  
Visitem; www.pkplanet.tk  
  
Ixa 


End file.
